1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hammer devices and more particularly to a hammer attachment for a power tool to longitudinally fold the edge of sheet metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an automobile door is damaged, it is removed and dismantled by removing the door panel from the door frame. If the damage is sufficiently severe to affect the frame, the frame may be repaired after which a new panel is connected to the door frame. The panel is secured around the periphery of the door frame by bending, that is, longitudinally folding the edge of the panel that laps over the edge of the frame. This may be accomplished manually by using a hammer and anvil and slowly progressing around the edge of the frame bending and folding the panel edge against the periphery of the frame. This manual operation requires skill and is time consuming making such repairs costly. The tools extant in the prior art for this purpose have reciprocating hammer members of lever members driven to impact against an anvil member for causing the plication. The disadvantage of such prior art tools is that they cannot be readily moved along the edge while the hammer is performing its impacting operation. Each lateral or shifting movement must be accomplished between the blows of a hammer. During the downward stroke of the hammer, the tool must be held stationary during the impacting and release stroke until the hammer is raised clear of the metal edge. Only then may the tool be laterally shifted to its new position and again held stationary for the next impact. Any attempt to laterally shift the tool while the hammer is in its downward or upward motion will bind the tool and may cause a defect in the folding operation. Repositioning the prior art tool for each hammer stroke and holding it stationary during the stroke is very fatiguing to the workman and though the impacting is accomplished automatically by the tool, the progress of the work is slow.